


zindagi

by jasleen_899



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: F/F, live your life in yr own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasleen_899/pseuds/jasleen_899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked the meaning of zindagi ( life ). you slso want to know. ..I will tell you<br/>The meaning of zindagi ( life ) is -when a person is  born he has a breath but no name and when a person dies he has a name but no breath,  the distance between it is called zindagi (life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	zindagi

Yeh hai zindagi  
Jisme hai khusiyon ki bahaar  
Dukh ke hai bas thore se nishaan  
Unhe bhi HUM mitaayenge  
Kuch na kuch to karke dekhayenge  
Hum bhi kuch banke dekhayenge 

Is zindagi me aayi mysibetey  
Is zindagi me aayi takleefen  
Is zindagi me aaye kayi log  
Kuch bane doost , kuch bane dushman  
Kuch baane aapne , kuch baane paraye  
Kuch aapne baane paraye, toh kuch paraye baane aapne  
Kitna kuch diya iss zindagi ne  
Kitna kuch liya isss zindagi ne  
Arre ! Isse he toh kehte hai ZINDAGI

Je lo isse  
Mar lo isse  
Le lo isse  
De do isse  
Yeh hai zindagi. ..

**Author's Note:**

> Live life..!....!..


End file.
